Swirling Ebony
by Iluvsmyducky
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto share a passionate night on a leather chair. Sasunaru don't like don't read. Happy late birthday Sasuke! ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Swirling Ebony

Naruto's body is light, and smooth, and sweaty as he slides up against Sasuke, his firm, calloused palms pinning Sasuke's shoulders back against the chair, the leather groaning as the seat rocks under their weight. They both appear bronzed in the dim light of Sasuke's room, illuminated only by the candles that rest precariously on a shelf.

They kiss and both sets of lips are chapped, but this doesn't matter because they're theirs, and they are each other's, and their tongues are smooth enough to make up for the world-weary skin that's outside. They kiss slowly, exploring and comforting and loving the only way either of them knows how. They've both lost things but they've found each other and right now, as Sasuke's fingers find their way to the slick, hot circle and slide in, Naruto moans out a sound that has only ever been heard by their ears. They curl into one another, Naruto's teeth grazing Sasuke's bottom lip and his hands are tight and possessive around Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke always takes a painfully long time to prepare Naruto. He is always worried for the other boy; afraid to move too fast, afraid to hurt him, terrified – though he'd never let his charcoal eyes show it – of breaking the one thing left in the world that still shines.

He shifts Naruto, pulling him closer, Naruto's arms looping over the back of the chair for support. Naruto arches his hips, lips catching on the side of Sasuke's mouth as he whispers something that sounds vaguely like profanity. And then Naruto is sliding himself down onto Sasuke's hardened length, breath escaping in an easy hiss that reminds Sasuke of the sensual talk of snakes. Naruto whimpers, arching back as Sasuke thrusts upwards, both bodies rising up off the frame of the chair in a single, unified motion. They move like this, Sasuke with eyes so focused that he looks as if he intends to swallow Naruto's baby blues, to meld the two colors together, perfectly.

There is a pen on Sasuke's desk, and Sasuke can see the tip of it glistening in the flicker of candlelight, wet with onyx ink. Naruto moves again, shifting against Sasuke so that Sasuke swears he can feel Naruto's heartbeat, pounding so hard against his chest that it refracts and Sasuke's vision dilates with the thrum of anticipation.

Naruto sees the light in Sasuke's eyes change, and Sasuke holds him still for a moment, both of them panting frantically against each other's necks. Sasuke whispers, a newly melodic tone licking the shell of Naruto's ear, and Naruto stills, shivering at the words.

He nods into the crook of Sasuke's neck, his small arms wrapping tighter around Sasuke's shoulders.

Sasuke reaches for the pen, and presses his index finger to the tip to test it. The ink leaves a mark like polished obsidian on his fingertip and he runs it over Naruto's collarbone, the black smearing with sweat and leaving a smooth trail of ebony along the naked skin. Sasuke thinks he could mark Naruto all over, cover every expanse of Naruto's skin with himself, with something permanent and visible.

Naruto slides himself up and down on Sasuke's length, heat sliding easily in and out of him and Sasuke watches the boy move, his golden hair haloed in the light that reflects off the walls, and the ceiling, and Sasuke's eyes, which are obsidian with determination now. Naruto leans in close, arching forward again, and kisses Sasuke hard with his blue eyes flashing and wide open.

Sasuke's free hand – the one not tangling in the sweaty crown of Naruto's hair – grapples for the pen, scrawling languid circles and whirls in the air, his wrist moving in time with the slow clench and release of Naruto's trembling thighs over his body. Their bodies pull together and apart with slick sounds like suction and sweat and Naruto whispers in a whistle-tone rasp to ask Sasuke what he's writing.

Sasuke tells Naruto that he will show him, and sweeps lazy kanji over Naruto's chest. Naruto shivers at the scratching tip of the pen over his bare skin, the indentations that are lighter than fingernail scrapes, and harsher than the grazing line of teeth. Sasuke's hand is steady as he connects the swooping black lines, one into the next, mapping their way across Naruto's chest. Sasuke pauses, palm steadying itself, and he can feel the nervous flutter of heartbeat, as he finishes the line. He blows cool breath over the writing, and Naruto shivers again, asking Sasuke to read it aloud, his voice no more than a whine as he slides up on Sasuke's length again, bracing his hands on either side of the chair, his fingers digging in to the leather of the chair to keep himself from coming.

Sasuke slides his tongue over Naruto's collarbone, licking his way down to the start of the sentence, so that when he reads, his lips are against Naruto's neck and his voice is husky and barely audible.

"私たちの愛を選択します。私たちは愛情を中止することを選択しない."

Naruto has come across enough of the old language in ancient scrolls to recognize one of the words, and his eyes meet Sasuke's with a look of surprise, a secret, a promise, a light flickering there and flaring up like a spark of electric blue.

He moves more quickly, both his hands sliding down Sasuke's chest, his fingers drawing words there to match those on his own skin. He wants to know what they mean. He wants them to be permanent.

Sasuke looks at Naruto seriously now, and thrusts upwards as he whispers, louder this time, the translation.

"We choose to love. We do not choose to cease loving."

Time freezes and Naruto imagines, in that second, that if love were a color, it would be swirling ebony.

And just like that, he comes.

A/N: This story is not related to my previous one. It started out as some smut that developed into a story. :P Please review!


End file.
